


Seeing Red

by orphan_account



Category: Koi Suru Bou-kun | The Tyrant Falls in Love
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-24 00:58:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20017654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Koisuru Boukun stories.





	1. Your Saké

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senpai gets a present.

The evening air was crisp and cool. Tetsuhiro hummed a half-remembered tune as he cooked dinner, the savory aroma of nabe battling the faint scent of rain.

Then, he noticed a bottle that hadn't been there before. It appeared to be a bottle of saké, labeled with a brand name he didn't recognize.

_I don't remember buying this. It looks expensive, too..._

Alerted by the sound of footsteps, he looked over his shoulder to see the somewhat tired form of Senpai.

He'd already changed into his bedclothes, and his hair ran down the towel draped across his shoulders.

_Senpai is so beautiful..._

"Dinner will be done soon," Tetsuhiro said with a pleasant smile. "I'm sorry, Senpai. I made lots, so I had to take a little longer than usual." To emphasize, he tapped his chopsticks on the side of the pot.

Senpai grunted in acknowledgement. "It's fine."

Morinaga's smile flagged somewhat, distracted.

Sitting down, Souichi rubbed his temples and sighed.

The day had been very stressful, for the both of them. They'd been pressured by deadlines, but managed to get everything done in the nick of time. He'd run Morinaga ragged.

_Good. He can't jump me if he's too tired._

After a somewhat awkward minute or so, Morinaga announced that dinner was done and they set up the table.

"Itadakimasu."

Dinner was silent, the rain filling the place where conversation usually was.

After a mumbled "gochisosama" from both of them, there were a few moments of shuffling around as Souichi decided to have a drink before going to bed.

Remembering the saké, Morinaga brought it over. "Senpai, I've had this lying around for a while."

Staring at his kōhai for a moment, he took the bottle.

Inspecting it, he said, "this isn't the brand we usually get." He frowned thoughtfully. "Looks expensive, too."

"I know... I must've forgotten about it," Morinaga said, smiling sheepishly.

Staring at him for a few more seconds, Souichi's brow twitched. "...Thanks," he said, averting his eyes.

_That smile, that fucking smile._

"You're welcome, Senpai."

They stood there for a moment, before Morinaga broke the strange silence.

"So, I'll take a bath and go to sleep after I'm done here, okay?"

"Yeah."


	2. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souichi has a nightmare. I've made people sad, so tissues are advised.

They stood in the frigid cold, watching the snow fall and sipping hot coffee. In the distance, were unseen bells tinkling in the wind.

Souichi didn't remember what they had been discussing. It had, a long time ago, faded into quiet as they simply admired the view.

It was oddly tranquil, with not a pedestrian in sight. Somehow, it was uncomfortable.

Shifting, he looked toward Morinaga. He was met with a smile, which sent shivers down his spine. It warmed him much more effectively than the coffee in his hands. He couldn't help but smile a little, too.

"I love you, Senpai."

There was a pause, and he fidgeted slightly.

"I know."

Setting his coffee aside, Morinaga closed the short distance between them. He captured Souichi in a gentle embrace.

He watched as Morinaga took one of his hands and pressed it against his warm cheek, stroking each finger with all of the care in the world.

His face heated with embarrassment.

Somehow, it wasn't as horrible as it should have been.

"Senpai, Senpai... I love you."

A discordant note rang. Souichi's eyes widened.

Morinaga was gone.

The snow evaporated.

The coffee in his hands grew cold, and, in his urgency, he threw it to the ground.

His throat tightened, the smoke in the air not the only reason.

The world had set ablaze.

Clutching his bandaged arm, Morinaga struggled under the altar. Tears were twinkling in his eyes, as he thought himself abandoned.

"Morinaga!"

Souichi ran as fast as he could, his voice hoarse from screaming his kōhai's name.

_You haven't been abandoned._

He remained unheard, no matter how loudly he shouted.

The water he'd covered himself in became clouded with filth, his eyes stung by ash.

No matter how fast he ran, though, he could never get close enough.

"Goddammit! Morinaga!"

The smoke turned black, and there was only a scream.

Souichi wailed, the sound tearing at his throat, barely human.

_"No!"_

As he collapsed, he knelt in the frigid cold. In the distance, unseen, was fire hissing and crackling.

Long ago, his cries had faded into an empty silence. Blackness surrounded him.

It was tranquil, and the quiet tore at his soul.

Morinaga lay silent before him. There was no smile to greet his gaze. The warmth had fled long ago.

"I wanted you to stay..."

There was a pause, the void pounding on his skull.

"You knew that."

Closing the short distance between them, he captured Morinaga in a gentle embrace.

He took one of Morinaga's hands, and pressed it against his cheek, stroking each finger with all of the care in the world.

He stole every piece of agony left.

His heart was weeping.

And, slowly, oh so slowly, Souichi bent down. Their lips touched, one last time.

The fire screamed as it grew. Souichi's eyes closed.


	3. Dirty Sheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souichi has a wet dream.

_He was reading a book, the words capturing him even as they remained unintelligible. His eyes jumped across pages and pages before he heard the door open._

_Setting it down, careful not to lose his place, he froze when he saw the intruder._

_He'd forgotten to lock the door._

_Morinaga strode toward him, his hair still damp from the shower. His smile made shivers run down Souichi's spine, his eyes opening wide as he tensed._

_The lock clicked._

_"Nee, Senpai," Morinaga said, "I know something more entertaining than a book..."_

_Souichi backed away, but Morinaga was faster._

_"G-get out!"_

_When Morinaga took his hands, warmth spread through every finger, setting his nerves ablaze. He gasped when his kōhai kissed every finger, touches softer than a feather._

_Morinaga's knees sank into the mattress, effectively trapping Souichi._

_"Stop--"_

_He was cut off, choking as Morinaga's lips began to reach higher, kissing further and further up, leaving Souichi's blood boiling. Morinaga's other hand was busy, unbuttoning shirts._

_His tongue ran across Souichi's chest, nibbling and sucking until there were dozens of soon-to-be hickeys dotting his skin._

_Eventually, their noses nearly touching, the barest murmur reached Souichi's ears._

_"I love you."_

_He gasped as Morinaga's tongue plunged in, hands cupping his face. The fire in his blood that every touch left behind began to hiss and bubble, suddenly spreading across all of his body._

_He held onto his kōhai's arms, wishing nothing more than to wipe away that smug smile._

_Damn it, goddammit!_

_When they at last parted, Souichi drew in breath to shout, only to sigh instead when Morinaga's fingers ran south._

_It wasn't enough, none of it was enough._

_Why--_

Souichi shot upright, gasping.

The sheets clung to his skin, and he cringed as he peeled them away.

_Wha-what the fuck?_

With wide eyes, he put on his glasses, doing his best to ignore his urgent want.

Rubbing at his face, he took a moment to steady his breathing.

_I need to take a shower..._

The chill was the only thing that could douse the fire under his skin.


	4. The Hourglass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was half-aware while writing this. Interpret how you wish :)

A crack down its middle let the sand pour out.

It was Tetsuhiro's fault.

Every time it fell again, the time grew shorter.

He'd scooped it all in his hands, and poured it back into the hourglass.

Only Tetsuhiro could put the sand back in, because every time Senpai tried, more sand fell out instead. But, still, Senpai seemed oddly focused on keeping Tetsuhiro from touching the hourglass.

Eventually, the hourglass ran out of sand.


	5. The Fire

It was boiling his blood, gradually melting away thought. He hated it, probably. He didn't really know.

The fire had been extinguished. So, why did he still feel it warming his skin?

He was burning, but not from flame.

Morinaga's heated gaze was dripping down his body, stoking the fire lit in his blood.

It hissed and crackled with memories he'd done his best to bury, whispered "I love you"s and lustful cries.

Morinaga touched everywhere, with not a single place left untended. Where his fingers and lips ran, trailed searing pleasure. The fire in Souichi's very body rose higher, higher, until it swallowed him.

Morinaga had set him ablaze.

Their tongues clashed. He, with his mind clouded, tasted eagerly. After all, he would never have done that, otherwise. Would he?

The smile he was awarded with sent shivers down his spine.

"Senpai, Senpai, I love you."


	6. Incandescence

His face was reddened with embarrassment, the rest heated with passion.

Gentle kisses had turned into harsh nips and bruising bites, dotting Souichi's body with dozens of markings.

_Resist, dammit!_

"I love you, Senpai."

His mouth opened, letting slip shameful sounds. They told tales he would rather forget.

"I-idiot..."

The tongue may speak thoughtlessly, but every word has a meaning. Morinaga smiled, breathing his scent.

He ran his hand through his kōhai's hair, its softness beyond its appearance.

_Resist_ , his mind slurred, and he paused.

As though to mock such a thought, his grip tightened as he arched in ecstasy.

It's not enough, his burning skin cried. Every touch was radiance, which seared him soothingly.

"Senpai, Senpai..."

The chant was unheard, but still listened to.

Dazed, his fury was ignored. Instead, his trembling hands grasped Morinaga as though they never meant to let go. They dug furrows into his kōhai's skin, but neither seemed to notice.

Gasping, Souichi whispered, in terrified rapture,

"Mori--naga..."


	7. Bad Mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Souichi is in a bad mood.

Hefting the grocery bags in his hands, Souichi huffed. His hands ached from the exertion, but they were almost home.

_Why'd I even agree to go shopping with him?_

Impatient, he sped up. Morinaga ran after him, obviously confused.

"Senpai, wha- wait up!"

Souichi's hands trembled slightly, but he held on.

Soon enough, Morinaga caught up. He opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted.

"Shut up."

Souichi's fists had clenched in a sudden fury, but he'd have to drop the bags to punch the idiot, and he wasn't sure if he could pick them up again.

The rest of the walk was silent. Morinaga had stopped smiling.

...Did he even want to punch him, anymore?

Opening the door, Souichi slid off his shoes and dropped the groceries as soon as possible. Rubbing his aching arms, habit kicked in before he could stop himself.

"I'm home," he said, sitting on the couch.

There was a moment, where only the sound of the plastic bags was heard.

"Welcome home."

Looking over, he saw Morinaga standing nearby. His smile was back, but it was... Weird.

Averting his eyes, Souichi lit up a cigarette.

The silence hung in the air.

Frowning, he took his laptop out and began to work. The usually insignificant clicking of the keys was unusually loud.

Morinaga sighed quietly. The sound filled the air.

Looking up from his work, all Souichi saw was Morinaga's dejected posture. His brow twitched.

"Senpai, dinner's ready."

A pause.

"Alright."

Brushing off a weird feeling, Souichi set his work aside.

The only sound was the clicking of the chopsticks. Morinaga would occasionally open his mouth to speak, but quickly shut it. After a few more tries, he'd stopped.

"...What is it, Senpai?"

Souichi realized he'd been staring. He lowered his eyes.

After a few more minutes of uncomfortable quiet, Morinaga set down his chopsticks, startling Souichi back to awareness.

"...I'll be going to bed now, okay, Senpai?"

He grunted in acknowledgement. Both of them were exhausted.

After a moment, he also set his chopsticks down.

"Wait."

Morinaga stopped, his eyes confused. Souichi took a deep breath, unsure of what to say.

"I-I'm not mad at you... It's just, I've, I've been in a bad mood lately."

His face burned under Morinaga's softening gaze. He quickly opened his mouth to explain himself.

"You... You were making that face again, idiot."

Flustered, he shut his mouth before he said something stupid.

"I'm so happy that you thought about me, Senpai."

"...You already said that, in Fukuoka. Remember?"

Morinaga began to approach. Souichi backed up in response, until the back of his legs hit the couch.

"I know."

"No, wait, what're you..."

Morinaga gently took him into his arms, and briefly pressed their lips together. He lightly stroked Souichi's hair, and Souichi thought he knew what Morinaga would do next.

For some reason, Souichi didn't say anything, even as his scalp began to tingle.

It only lasted a few moments. Pulling away, Morinaga's smile turned genuine. He caressed Souichi's hands, and, for some reason, the urge to resist didn't come.

"Thank you, Senpai. I hope you feel better."

Suddenly confused, he realized he'd been looking elsewhere. His eyes rose to meet Morinaga's, but he quickly looked away again.

"...What's that supposed to mean?"

The only response Souichi received was a smile.

Eventually, Morinaga let him go, and left.

As he heard the shower turn on, Souichi ran his fingers across his lip.

_Why..._


	9. Smile

Morinaga smiled a lot.

Souichi could almost swear that almost any time he said something that wasn't ranting or cursing, Morinaga would smile in response.

"...Senpai? Did you hear me?"

Souichi snapped out of his thoughts, his focus immediately locking onto Morinaga's face.

"Huh? What?"

Morinaga shook his head, smiling. Again. How the hell could he smile so much?

"Ah, I was wondering if you wanted anything. I'll be going shopping in a bit."

After a moment of thought, Souichi nodded to himself.

"...Yeah. I need some new hair ties."

Morinaga started nodding, too. He was probably sorting out the grocery list in his head, because Souichi never saw him write it down.

"Okay, Senpai. I'll be back soon."

With that, Morinaga gathered a few things and walked out the door.

Souichi looked back down to his laptop, which he'd just shut down. The reflection on the dark screen stared back, and he saw the faintest trace of a smile that curved his lips.


	10. Everything

Tetsuhiro took a deep breath, breathing Senpai's scent, trailing butterfly kisses down his neck.

Senpai gasped as Tetsuhiro caressed every trembling inch of his fair skin.

"I love you, Senpai."

_I love you. I hope that what I do for you, for us, shows that._

_There's something I want to tell you, every time I kiss you, every time I hold you._

_There is a day that I dream of, where what I tell you finally, truly, reaches you._

_There are so many things I want you to understand, and I'll keep telling you until you do._

_I love you_ , Tetsuhiro kissed tenderly.

_I love you_ , he caressed soothingly.

_I love you_ , he embraced, with all of his being.

"I love you," Tetsuhiro wept, and Senpai silently ran gentle, comforting fingers through his hair.

_It might be, right now, nothing to you. But, to me, it is everything._


	11. The Time We Have Left

The time we have left is trickling away, like blood from an open wound.

I know I can't get it back, but I still don't regret anything.

I waited patiently, and you accepted me. Or, maybe, you forgot that I am what you hate.

I was one step closer, then, to a dream I've been stuck in ever since I first saw you.

Even though you've hurt me so many times, I still love you.

As the time we have left is trickling way, like blood from an open wound, even as we are slowly growing older, my eyes see more of you, and you grow more beautiful.

And, one day, I'll dream of a future where you remember that I am what you hate, and accept me, anyways. And, one day, I hope, I'll open my eyes, and see that my dream has come true.

That is a sweetness, that, even if it will be forever an illusion, I'll still carry it in my heart for an even longer eternity.


	12. Promise

Morinaga said something, but he didn't hear it.

"...What?"

His kōhai's smile turned hesitant, yet he still repeated his request.

"I don't mean anything weird by it, I swear! But... Can we go out for dinner, Senpai? W-we barely spend any time together, and it looks like there's no food in the house, anyway..."

Souichi averted his eyes. Morinaga was right, after all. Morinaga rarely visited, distracted by his work. And, Souichi didn't really have any domestic skills...

He looked around the recently-cleaned apartment a little guiltily. Turning his head, he saw that Morinaga's usually-sparkling eyes were dulled by the shadow of fatigue.

"...Senpai?"

Torn from his reverie, he realized he'd been staring at his kōhai.

_Why is he so anxious? Does he think I'll hit him?_

_...Idiot._

Souichi heard himself speak before he could think any further.

"As long as it's nothing weird, I... I'd like that."

Morinaga brightened immediately, his exhaustion swept away by excitement. He immediately wrapped his arms around Souichi.

"It's a promise, then!"

Souichi immediately began to struggle, his complaints drowned out by his kōhai's laughter.


End file.
